You're Santana's Girlfriend
by VictoriousStarKid
Summary: This is how Brittany found out that Elaine wasnt dating Santana. Brittana. Set during "Diva." Contains spoilers. One shot. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! So this is a Brittana one shot! I would like to thank everyone who read I Miss You and I'm still contemplating whither I should continue it or not since you all liked it so much. :) **

**Anyway, this is the confrontation between Brittany and Elaine and how Britt knew they weren't dating.**

**Sorry it's so short. lol**

**I don't own Glee… sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~

B's POV

Brittany walked down McKinley's hallways in a daze. She couldn't believe it… a girlfriend? Santana has a girlfriend? Pain shot though her heart when she really thought about it. _I guess San's really moving on_, she thought sadly. When she broke up with her, Brittany knew the real reason was because she felt guilty for leaving her behind all those times to go to Louisville. _It's not like it's her fault… I'm the stupid one who didn't graduate. No, _I thought suddenly_, I'm not stupid. I'm a genius like San said I was, and she's always right. And after this we can move to New York and be together like we are meant to be. Who needs Elaine anyway when you can have me?_

Brittany smiled slightly as she watched my shoes making their way to class. _Do they ever walk by themselves? I wonder if_—

"Umph!"

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going cuz I was wondering if my—oh it's you," Brittany stuttered out.

"Hi," said Elaine as if she was greeting a small puppy. Brittany immediately disliked this girl and drew her best glare, which she would admit, wasn't that powerful.

"You're Santana's girlfriend," she said accusingly, racking her eyes up and down Elaine's body, trying to find what was so interesting about the girl that Santana found the need to date her. Elaine just chuckled in response.

"What?"

"Oh… I just think this whole thing is really funny," she said with a smirk and shrugged her shoulders, eyes still on Brittany.

"Why? Because you have Santana now? Hmm?" Brittany took a step forward. This girl was really beginning to piss off.

"Well, don't you have that Sam kid now? You shouldn't be jealous."

In truth, Brittany forgot that she was dating Sam the second Santana walked into the room. She now felt bad, but still didn't back down.

"So what?"

"You're still in love with her," Elaine stated calmly, "But she's with me now, so go be with your boyfriend."

"No."

Elaine stared at her. Brittany couldn't really read her expression, but anger and sadness started to bubble up in her stomach.

"Stay away from Santana. She's mine. She said so," Brittany said defiantly, but there was also a hint of disbelief in her voice. Brittany took a step closer to Elaine, determination written across her face.

"It's okay you know," Elaine told her as she stepped back from Brittany's intense gaze, "She still loves you, too, ya know."

Brittany staired dumbly at the other girl. What? But… but…

"She paid me with scratchers tickets and an Ani DiFranco t-shirt to pretend to be her girlfriend to make you jealous. We're not dating."

"Really?" Brittany asked quietly, "But… why were you saying those things?"

"Like I said before, I find this really funny. I get joy out of drama," Elaine said smugly.

"You're weird."

Elaine just shrugged and smiled lightly at Brittany.

"You're sure she still loves me though?" her uncertainty about this whole situation getting the best of her.

"Positive. She has pictures of you and the rest of this so called 'New Directions' all around her dorm room, but mostly you. She has a pic of you and her taped to the inside of her cheerleading locker and she stares at it longingly all the time, so ya, she's still in love with you."

By the time she finished, Brittany had a full blown out smile across her face. Santana still loves her!

"Thank you for telling me," Brittany told Elaine, "I just felt lost without her and Sam was there for me. I love _her_, though."

Elaine took a hesitant step toward Brittany, "You know she dropped out, right?"

Brittany's smile immediately faded, "What? She didn't tell me this! Why?"

"She said that the only reason she was there in the first place was because that was the closest she could be to you, but now that she doesn't have you…"

Brittany got her drift, "She's going to New York. I can't weigh her down," she said more to herself.

"Well, I best go. It's been nice meeting you, Brittany, and I really wish you and Santana luck in the future. Even blind people can see that you two love each other very much."

"Thanks, Elaine, and uh… sorry I freaked on you earlier."

"Haha! No problem. See around," she said before she gave Brittany a smile and walked off.

_Well, that was way better than expected_, Brittany thought before walking off to find Santana. She now knew what she had to do.

~.~.~.~

**So, there you go. I hope that you liked it! Kinda abrupt ending but whatever. I did this in, like, half an hour. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. :)**

**Now, we shall see what happens next… on Glee! *makes L sign on forehead***

**Please review!**


End file.
